Videl's Crush
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Videl has a long term crush on Gohan--will she ever get the guts to tell him? Will he EVER feel the same? And will these feelings become more than just a 'crush'? R/R!


Disclaimer: I have a PLAN! I am going to take my bud's Trunks action figure! But, if you want to know what I don't own, I DON'T OWN DBZ! But I do own a cute 'lil action figure of Saiyaman! You can take his head off and change it! When I saw it on the commercial, I thought, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GOHAN-SAN??!!"

A/N: Hello! I know what ALL of you are thinking. What the hell is wrong with this girl? But TRUST me! There is nothing wrong! I think this is my very best work! Videl has a crush on Gohan...as you already know...but does he return her feelings? Heh, only I know, and you have to find out! HAHAHA! Sorry, I'll shut up now...YAH! I'm 100% caught up on Japanese! I can translate any word I want! YAH! I'm so happy...*sings* 

I got my first G/V shrine up! PLEASE go to it. It's called **Falling For You** and it's just for Gohan and Videl. Please tell me what you think about it!

Videl has a long term crush on Gohan-will she have the guts to tell him? Will he EVER feel the same way about her? And will these feelings become more than just a 'crush'?

Videl's Crush

*~* Chapter One *~*

An Interesting Day

Son Gohan walked into his first class after summer vacation. He was on time, as usual. Son Gohan didn't even know the meaning of the word 'late'. 

He found Erasa sitting in her seat, arms on her desk, slowly slipping into a sleep. He sat down next to her and gently tapped her shoulder. She sat bolt up. "The answer is twenty-two, professor!" She saw Gohan grinning. "Wh-damn you Gohan!" She hit his arm. "I was dreaming that I didn't have school today." She rested her head back down, and smiled sleepily. "Yummy...beach boys..."

Something made Gohan smile. Not the way Videl did. Good Kami, he hadn't seen her for two months. How had she changed? Gohan smiled slightly picturing Videl walk through the door, smiling and waving at him, but then it faded. 

Gohan heard Sharpener sit down in his seat next to Erasa. Gohan smiled at him. He grinned, then stared at Erasa who was slightly snoring. "What happened to you, babe?"

Erasa woke up at the sound of his voice. "Not you too!" she growled at the two boys and buried her face in her hands. "HOW COULD VIDEL LEAVE ME HERE?!?"

"Leave you? Where is she?"

She smiled. "Don't worry. She'll be here later today." She sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "a little to late for me."

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. "Where'd she go?"

Erasa looked at him, and narrowed her eyes. "She went away for the summer. Like SOME of us do...now both of you, just LEAVE me alone!" She dropped her head on the desk again, and closed her eyes. "Damn men...useless..."

Sharpener shook his head at the blonde girl, then glanced at Gohan. "What's gotten into her?"

Gohan shrugged. "I dunno..." he tapped her lightly. "Erasa, you shouldn't sleep."

Erasa turned her head, and pulled her hooded jacket over her head. Sharpener watched in amusement as Gohan rubbed the back of his head. He chuckled, then said lightly, "It's gotta be PMS..."[1]

Gohan looked at Sharpener, and then scratched his head again. "PMS...? What's that?" He wore a confused frown.

Sharpener rolled his eyes at the 'innocent' boy. "Good lord, Gohan. Don't you know ANYTHING about girls?"

Gohan nodded and held his head. "Of course I do!"

Sharpener grinned. "What?"

Gohan scratched his head. "Uh..." he looked blankly at Sharpener, then down to Erasa. "I know Erasa is a girl-" Sharpener burst out laughing. "Hey! It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is."

Gohan pouted. "It's not my fault I grew up in a girl-free environment. The closet girl I had ever come near my age was a girl Lime that I only saw once and I kind of had a crush on her..."

Sharpener laughed harder. "Gohan..." laugher. "Do you know how hillarious this is?" laughter. "Son Gohan, perfect straight A scholar, had a crush on a girl he just met once...oh this is too good. TOO good..." he kept laughing.

Gohan shook his head. "What does PMS mean, Sharpener? You still haven't told me that."

Sharpener regained himself (after several minutes of bawling laughter) and looked Gohan straingt in the eye. "Gohan, its time you became a man. Are you a virgin?"

"Vir-what? What's that?"

"Never mind. Of course you are. Any way, PMS means 'Personal Man Slaughter.' It comes monthly, so you should stay away from girls when they're going through this time. I heard once that Videl almost killed a guy when she was going through it." He pulled out his notebook. "Yep, one of the most dangous signs of hormones is PMS in a girl."

Gohan scratched his head. Now he was more confused than before. What was he talking about? How did he know more about girls than he did? Oh, ChiChi wouldn't like this a bit...but he wanted to know. "How would you know?"

Sharpener flashed him a smug grin. "I've had my experience with women...which is more than I can say for you."

"What?"

Sharpener rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Forget it."

Gohan scratched his head again. "What?"

***

_This_ was paradise. No annoying school work, no teachers, no friends bothering you every five seconds...now all she needed was a boyfriend that could be here with her in her own little paradise. Too bad, since she didn't have one.

Videl grumbled as she threw her newly purchased school supplies into her bag. Sure, school was fun most of the time, and got a hell of a lot more interesting when Gohan joined their class, but come on...who really ENJOYED it? Besides Gohan...he's just...weird.

By the time she had eaten her breakfast and walked out the door, her watch beeped. "Great on my first day back to Satan City they're already calling me...I hope Gohan did a good job this summer...he better have." She clicked the button on her watch and sighed. "Hello? Videl here."

"Videl, this is the chief of the police department. Someone's holding up the jewelry store in the mall."

A MALL store? The Satan City POLICE needed help dealing with thieves at a jewelry store in the mall...if this wasn't pathetic, she didn't know what was. She rubbed her forehead, and slowly nodded. "Alright, chief. I'll be down in a minute."

"Good luck Videl."

Videl popped out her jetcopter. She was going to break up another crime. She checked her watch. Damn, she was going to be late for her first day back. Not the kind of impressions she wanted to leave on her new teachers her first day. Even if she was the daughter of the 'great' Hercule.

On the way to the mall, she saw cars upon cars, upon cars stacked outside in a traffic line. She looked at all of them then shrugged. It wasn't her day to figure out the traffic. In fact, it NEVER was, just as she come to think of it.

She was surprised to see the whole mall standing outside waiting to go back in. The chief was near the door waiting for her entrance. She landed the copter down, and ran up to him. He looked relived to see her there, but then covered it up with a tight face.

"Videl, there's someone in there. I'm not sure if we should send you in there after all. He's armed. We're trying to negotiate with him now." He gulped nervously as Videl stared into the window. "Videl?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Are you ready to go in?"

She nodded, but turned. "Who would rob a jewelry store in the mall, for Kami's sake. It just has cheap jewelry...nothing real special." She kicked open the door, and walked into the mall. The chief sighed, but backed against the wall as people began to approach him. 

Videl entered the main mall. The blue morning sky drew into the windows and the fresh smell of bakery goods over whelmed her. After fighting off the urge to ditch the crime and go eat, she walked swiftly to the store. A squad of police officers were outside, covering themselves from being blown apart.

Once they saw her, the smiled.

She walked tot he edge of the doorway, trying to read their ki, seeing how strong they were. If they just had a gun, no problem. She was quick enough thanks to Gohan to dodge them. But if they were actually strong-she was in trouble. And she was.

They were strong.

And armed.

She sighed, then turned to the officers who were watching her every move. "Okay, shows over. Go! I'll handle this!" What would they think if they saw her in there using Gohan's techniques? They'd faint, that's what. And besides, she wouldn't be keeping her promise to him not to let anyone know about his 'special' powers.

The officers left, with at least a few trying to talk her into letting them stay for her backup. She just shook her head. Were they saying that she, Videl Satan, daughter of 'champion' Hercule, wasn't strong enough to take these guys? If they did, they had another thing coming. Videl wouldn't take being insulted.

Videl slightly laughed at herself. She vowed to not call herself 'Videl Satan, daughter of champion Hercule' for the rest of the day.

She leaned against the doorway, and closed her eyes. No. She was supposed to get tired at school, not at her hobby. But her eyes were drifting, and the chair across the room looked _so_ comfortable...

She snapped herself out of it, and slowly started to peek around the corner. She pulled her head back, and rubbed her temple. "Five on the left, seven on the right. Alrighty now, let's get this over with. 

"I want someone to negotiate."

Videl grinned. Now was her chance. She wouldn't hurt them or anything...just...scare them a bit. She walked into the room, outstretching her hand slowly, aiming it the person in the center. She fired it, and lifted her hand, trying to control the ball of energy. It swerved up a bit, but grazing the leader's hat.

"Oops," Videl smiled, "I really have to learn to control those things. Heh...who else wants to negotiate?"[2]

Silence. She smiled.

"What I expected." She walked briskly out of the room, and the officers rushed back in. They were panting, and some holding their stomachs that grew ten times bigger from all that doughnut eating. 

"Videl, we can't leave you in here any more. Those men could-"

"They surrendered. Now if you don't mind me, I'll be going to school. I'm already two hours late." She walked over to the door and pushed it wide open. Se hopped into her copter. But she could have sworn one of the officers say, 'How does she do that?'

She smiled and landed her jet in the school parking lot. She pressed the side of it which collasped into a small capsule. She stuck it into her pocket, and ran all the way to class. Halfway to the room, she forgot something very important.

She didn't know which room it was.

She groaned, hitting her head slightly with the palm of her head. Maybe the bell would ring soon. Maybe she could see Erasa and Sharp-er, not him. She could see Erasa and Gohan...why did she get that stupid chill when ever she said his name? 

She opened the office door, and watch the secretary continue typing on the type writer. After a few minutes, she cleared her voice. The secretary looked up, and pressed her lips into a small thin line. "May I help you?"

"Er, yes, you can. I'm late-"

"Well, I can see that!" she snapped. Videl stared at her. Who did she think she was? Talking to Videl Satan like that? Damn, she cursed again. I've got to stop doing that.

"Well, yes. But I was doing my extra curriculum activities when-"

"Yes. That's the oldest in the book. An unexcused tardiness it is. Really, miss, you should be more careful what you do. This is your final year at Orange Star High School, and you should take advantage of it! So please, no more tardiness."

Was the secretary new, blind, or did Videl just change TOO much over the summer? It had to be choices B or C...everyone who lived in Satan City knew who Videl was. Why not her?

The principle came out of his office, and gave Videl a slight nod. The secretary pulled out a slip of papers and started to rummage through them. "Name please?"

"Satan, Videl."

The secretary started to choke on her mid-morning bagel. Videl Satan was talking to her? THE Videl Satan? "V-Videl S-Sat-tan?"

Videl scratched her head. She immediately threw it down her side. She was picking up to many habits from Gohan. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you! You've grown up since last year! Please, take your schedule and hurry to your next class." She handed her the papers that she needed. "Right now I believe your in Social Studies...just check your schedule. Have a nice day, Videl!"

"Yeah, thanks." She looked at the whole packet she'd been given. "What the hell do they expect us to do with all of this stuff?" She smiled and found her little card that told her, her locker combinations. She walked down the rows of lockers, stopping at 226.

"13...42...09..." She thruster the locker hinge up and pulled the door open. It opened to her surprised. "Hmm, usually the first day the lockers are always broken...oh well." She suddenly realized that she had nothing _too_ put in her locker.

"Why am I acting like such an idiot today? Baka, baka, baka..." She hit her head on her hands. She looked down at her schedule too find she was in class...204. The secretary was right. She was in Social Studies. With Ms. Bremen.

Teachers at Orange Star High got reputations as fast or faster than the kids did. The kids were always talking about them, saying who was the coolest, the best, or the worst, or the most boring. She had heard only out from rumors that she was both: boring and strict.

Of course some rumors weren't true. Like the one that went around that she and Gohan were dating last year. That was false.

But on the other hand, some were true. Like how Gohan had a fan club and half the girls wanted him and he didn't even know what the word 'seductive' meant. But it wasn't like he was going to need it soon. Or was he?

Videl shut her mind of these thoughts as she entered the room. The teacher's voice dropped, and everyone went silent. She looked up to see any familiar faces, and saw four. Sharpener grinned at her, and Erasa...Erasa was asleep. And by the looks of it, Gohan was going to fall asleep any moment now.

"Uh, sorry I'm late. The police needed my assistance." She handed the pass to the teacher took a book off the stack. She walked up the stairs, slipping past Gohan. Videl lightly tapped him.

"Mom...stop it. Leave me alone. I don't wanna go to school today." She rapped him harder. "Goten! Stop!" Videl giggled.

"Gohan, you awake?"

He sat bolt up and looked at who said that. When he saw Videl he smiled. He turned his head back at the teacher, but turned it back at Videl and stared at her. This...this wasn't Videl. Since when did she look more...feminine? So girly?

Her hair was down to her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled even more. She smiled, and waved her hand over his face. "You-who? Gohan-chan? You there?"

Gohan snapped out of his daze and grinned. "Hai, Videl."

"This teacher is SO boring Videl. You haven't missed a thing." Sharpener chimed in, before resting his own head on the table. Videl sighed, and looked at Gohan who was slightly falling asleep himself. Damn it, why were her eye lids suddenly getting so heavy?

"I'll just take a short nap...I'm sure nobody'll mind." She yawned. "After all, I did leave paradise this morning. And trust me, I didn't like that."

Erasa jerked away. "Paradise? What?" She looked at Videl. "'Del! You're here! YAH! Now, tell me about your trip. And save me from these two!"

"Well, it was fun, but not as much fun as I expected. But there were a lot of cute boys there, though...I wish you were there."

"I wish I was there too!" Erasa leaned back in her chair. "Hot guys...yummy..."

Videl shrugged and rested her own head on the table. She lifted it up when she heard Erasa slip back into sleep. She turned to Gohan, who was shaking his head. "What do you disapprove of now?"

"Erasa shouldn't sleep in class! At least not on the first day! What will our sensei think?" He shook his head again and continued to copy notes from the black board. 

"So now," their teacher went on, "who can tell me how Satan City became what it is today?" She rolled her slender finger down the list of pupils. "Ah, yes. Erasa Shunie[3]?"

Videl gently nudged Erasa's side, but she went on sleeping. The professor approached them and stopped in front of Erasa. Videl kicked her hard under the desk. Erasa yelped in pain, and glared at Videl, before looking at their teacher. She laughed nervously. "Good afternoon, professor."

"I'll go easy on you now, Erasa...but don't expect a second chance. This is only the first day of school." The teacher walked back down and Erasa sighed slightly.

Gohan grinned at her. "I told you so."

Erasa sank back in her chair. "Shut up."

As the day passed, Videl became aware that she was sneaking small glances at Gohan. Why? Why couldn't she stop? It was nothing...she just missed him because he was so close to her.

But how close to her was she really? She asked herself, slightly scribbling on the paper. Their teacher wasn't paying attention to the students, let alone himself. He kept mumbling after he'd given them the assignment. Something about 'Giant apes taking over the word' in a fiction book. Gohan must have heard as well, because his cheeks slightly reddened when he heard.

At the end of the day, Gohan pulled Videl away from Erasa and Sharpener. Sharpener gave him the death glare, but kept walking with Erasa. Gohan smiled at her. Videl looked up at him, and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes?"

"Well, Goten wanted me to ask you to come over so he could see you. He really likes you, you know." He explained.

"Oh." He was asking him over to his house, because his brother wanted to see her. Not Gohan. Maybe if he was close enough to Goten she could come over all the time to see Gohan as well...

ACK! What the hell was she thinking? Gohan was her semi friend, who was stronger than her, faster at martial arts, and better in school. She almost wanted to kill him, but wanted to laugh the whole thing off at the same time.

"Oh? Is that yes or no? Sorry, I can't read 'girl' language."

Videl chuckled. " 'Girl' language? Who said that?"

"Sharpener. He said it's very hard to understand and you need to know what the bony language is." Gohan scratched his head. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Gohan, it's not 'bony language'. It's body language. And Sharpener's a freak. Don't listen to what he says. And that's a yes. Tell Goten I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Gohan's face lightened. "Goten'll love that! And maybe bring your books and we'll do our homework."

A homework date? Was he asking her out? She was too confused. "Uh, sure. I just have to get home to let my dad I'm going to be over a friends house. Like he even cares." She walked past her locker and outside to get her jet captor. She climbed into it, and departed.

She got home within minutes, and ran out as fast as she could. She burst through the front door, smiling broadly. Why was she acting like this? She'd been to Gohan's house MILLIONS of times...so why was she so excited like she'd never been before?

She found her dad in the living room, watching more fighting videos...starring himself. She sighed. "Uh, dad? I'm going to go over to a friend's house to do my homework. Okay? I'll be back for dinner."

He nodded, and took another swig of his wine. Videl shook her head. She climbed back into her captor and slammed the door shut. Why did she even try?

The ride to the Son's was a long and lonely one. When she got there, she was greeted by the two Son boys. Goten was sitting on a tree branch munching on an apple, as Gohan was under it, reading a book. Once and a while he'd rub his head where Goten dropped an apple.

"Hey, watch it Goten! I'm trying to read!" Gohan snapped, before grinning.

"Gomen nasai, Gohan-chan. I'm hungry-VIDEL!"

Gohan's head turned toward the direction that his little brother was pointing. Sure enough, there was Videl, smiling at the two. He grinned and stood up. Goten jumped off the tree and onto Gohan's shoulders. 

"Videl-chan! YAH! Did you come to play with me?" Goten cried, flying off of Gohan. Gohan rubbed his neck, and caught Videl looking at him. He turned away and blushed a bit. 

"Yeah, Goten. But only for a while. Then me and Gohan have to do our homework." Videl smiled at the young demi saiyan. Goten jumped up and down in joy, and then started to hop his way over to the house. 

"Come on in, Videl! Pwease?"

Videl laughed. "Sure." She walked in, and heard Gohan come in after her. Once she was in the kitchen, ChiChi smiled as she saw Videl walking with Gohan.

"Hello, Videl!"

Videl grinned. "Hey ChiChi." She sniffed the air. "Mmm, that smells so good."

"Thanks." ChiChi stood up. She walked over to the stove and stirred the pot. "It's the boys' dinner. You're more than welcome to join us, Videl. The more the merrier."

"Thanks. Come on Gohan. Let's go do our homework." Videl walked past him, and up to the stairs. Goten followed, wanting Videl's attention as soon as she was done. Besides, he'd asked Gohan to ask Videl to play with _him_. Not his brother.

Goten rested himself on his bed, and took out one of the coloring books he got from Trunks on his birthday. He watched them open their books.

Videl sighed and watched Goten color. She gently gave Gohan a small push. "He's so cute, isn't he?"

Goten's ears picked up. He smiled at the paper of capsule corp. designs. Gohan nodded. "Yeah, he is." He turned back to the page and looked at Videl lean back against the wall on his bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired. I don't think I can stand having another pop tart for dinner."

"Don't you have cooks?"

Videl shrugged. "If you can eat their French cooking, I'll pay you fifty zenni. It's to different."

Gohan was about to tell he that he _could _eat her cook's cooking if he wanted to, but decided against it. He smiled suddenly. "Just eat dinner with us. It's probably better than a pop tart. My mom said she didn't mind."

_Of course she didn't mind,_ she thought. _ChiChi's convinced that I'm Gohan's future wife...not that I'd mind that...WOAH! Where did that come from Videl?_

"I think I will. Thanks Gohan."

Goten looked over at the two. "Can we play now?"

***

"GOHAN! GOTEN! DINNER!"

Gohan closed his book and looked at Videl. "Let's take a break. I'm starving." His stomach growled in agreement.

"Gohan-chan, when are you NOT hungry?" Videl asked, lifting her brow.

He laughed nervously. "Heh, I dunno...maybe when I'm sleeping?"

Videl sighed and walked out of the room. "Knowing you, you probably dream about food." Gohan scratched his head, trying to forget the dream the previous night about turkey and chestnut dressing.

"Huh?"

"Mom, Videl's going to stay for dinner. That okay?" Gohan asked.

"Sure!" ChiChi tasted the substance before emptying into the bowl. "Like I said before, you're always welcome here, Videl." She put other bowls on the table. Bowls of rice and chicken. 

"Thank you, ChiChi." Videl smiled.

"You're welcome. Come and get it boys!" The Son boys dug into their food. Rice specked everywhere, and chickens left their plates. ChiChi grinned, and motioned for Videl to follow her.

Videl clutched onto her plate and followed ChiChi into the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked at the older woman quizzically. "Why are we eating in there?"

ChiChi grinned. "I didn't give them a normal breakfast, so I know how hungry they are. I don't want them to inhale my food before I even get a chance to finish it." She laughed. "Honestly, saiyans are just so typical."

"Yeah..." Videl chewed on a piece of her meat, then glanced down at her watch. "Holy cow! It's 8:45! My dad'll kill me!" She put her plate down. "Sorry ChiChi-san, I have to go home now!" She rushed upstairs to grab her things. She threw all her books in her bag and ran back downstairs, bumping into Gohan. He frowned confused for a moment, then grinned. 

"Want me to take you home? It'll be faster."

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Let's go."

Gohan walked outside with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kami, why was her heart beating so? He shot her a goofy grin, before heading off into the night at full speed.

Videl did have to admit, this was a lot faster than her jet, and a lot more comfortable too. Then again, she could never remember a time when she WASN'T comfortable with Gohan. She rested her head on his shoulder as the wind beat up and down her back.

When Videl felt Gohan touch ground, it wasn't long enough. She pulled away from him, and smiled. "Thanks Gohan! Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She looked at her feet.

"Yeah." He said. "See you tomorrow." He smiled at her again, before taking off into the night. Wind swept the bangs out of Videl's eyes. 

She opened her door and walked in, trying to avoid her father. Too late.

"VIDEL!"

She cringed at her own name as she saw her father walk around the corner. Two butlers were following him, and trying to keep him from losing his blood pressure. But he didn't care. He wanted to know where the hell his daughter had been for the past three hours and with who.

"Where were you?"

"At a friends."

"Who?"

Videl glared at him. HE didn't have to know EVERYTHING that she did. "My friend, Gohan. Any more questions?"

"Go-what? Go-san? Who?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "My friend, daddy. I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed now." She went past him and up the stairs. She slammed her door shut and fell onto the bed.

Videl fell asleep.

***

Videl awoke five hours later. The clock on the side of her bed read 1:05 a.m. IT hit her. Harder than anything had hit before. Not even the punches that Gohan had punched her with. 

She was crushing on Son Gohan.

She fell back onto her bed. She sighed to herself. "Well," she smiled, "this has certainly been an interesting day."

A/N: HAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! And I know it! So what do you think? This had to be the longest chapter I have EVER writen! And it only took me two days to write it! YAH! This idea sort of just poped into my head while I was doing my math homework...yeah, don't ask ^_^

[1] Did anyone notice Sharpener's answer to EVERYTHING is PMS? Heh, you need to read Descending to get the joke. Heh... 

[2] Anyone know where I stole that scene? It's been changed a bit, but if you've seen the movie it's in you'll know! I'll mention their name next chapter! YAH!

[3] Does Erasa have a last name? Please tell me!

((~Panny-Plan~)) 


End file.
